Vehicle wash facilities generally are known to have dark and dirty environments, which can make them unattractive to customers and potential customers. This environment results, in part, from the fact that current rotary brush components generally employ a cylindrical central hub design that is densely populated with a plurality of washing elements such that even the hub is not visible. This densely populated hub also serves to block a great deal of light to a vehicle occupant as the wash component approaches the vehicle during the vehicle wash process. This can result in a significant darkening of the vehicle interior and an unpleasant wash experience, Combine this darkness with windshields and side windows that are often covered with soapy water and visibility within current vehicle wash facilities is very low.
Consequently, some wash owners have made an attempt to brighten this environment and enhance a user's wash experience though the use of lighted arches and signs, which can create somewhat of a “carnival” feel. Many vehicle wash facilities also employ lights and lighted signs as a way to advertise extra services like tire shine, sealer wax, and triple foam as well as to drive traffic to and create more revenue for their vehicle wash facility. While these lighted arches and lighted signs may be effective in drawing consumer attention to the wash or the extra services, the lighting is very selective and does little to improve the overall environment within the vehicle wash facility. This is because the rotary brush components would block a vehicle occupant from seeing these lights during the vehicle wash process. These lights therefore do not assist in making the vehicle wash process less intimidating.
Another disadvantage of current vehicle wash configurations is that they share a largely similar, utilitarian appearance that makes it correspondingly difficult for wash owners to provide a distinctive or memorable service offering to their customers, Lighted arches and signs do little to overcome this problem as any attempted branding created thereby is obstructed to vehicle occupants during the wash process.
It would thus be desirable to provide a vehicle wash component that addresses these issues.